


about love

by pleurer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: The younger Peter tags along on the Guardians’ missions occasionally.





	about love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> This is a treat, because I loved certain characters and combinations in your letter. Set post-IW, with things fixed in some manner where everyone lives. 
> 
> Originally posted 7/3; redated for reveals on 7/14.

The younger Peter tags along on their missions occasionally. Nebula likes him. He’s nimble, flexible, and inventive— a strong asset, though his movie references incite heated debates between him and Quill.

After a mission, around a warm campfire, Peter talks of his family, his friends, and sometimes Tony Stark. Starry-eyed and brimming with affection, he shows off the new features in his suit—  _ look at this, isn’t Mr. Stark amazing? _

Nebula looks around, at Gamora, at all of their unlikely friends. How curious, Nebula thinks, that for someone so surrounded by it, she still has much to learn about love. 


End file.
